


[Podfic] What You Don't Know You Have

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Theft, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt lets himself into people's houses. To steal things, of course. Why else?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] What You Don't Know You Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What You Don't Know You Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435114) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Podficced for arioch6 for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** What You Don't Know You Have  
 **Author:** Dira Sudis  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:09:11, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

Download link: [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wukx3t0cjh2duju/What_You_Don%2527t_Know_You_Have.mp3/file)


End file.
